


Lucky

by NoireArrows



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hawke has trained her dog very well, Januanders Takeback, Modern AU, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireArrows/pseuds/NoireArrows
Summary: Small minds exist no matter where you go. So it's best to have good friends on your side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of a flash fic on tumblr. When life gives you anti tags, respond with creating content. 
> 
> (Unbeta'd, written in about 30 minutes.)

“Young man, what do you think you’re doing?”

Anders, admittedly, did have to do a double take before realizing the angered Orlesian was, in fact, giving him the evil eye over the fruit stall. “Er…planning dinner?” Maybe if he were lucky, he’d only have to endure a rant on proper organic diets before texting Hawke for help.

The woman huffed, not unlike Hawke’s dog, before stating “I cannot believe they let you walk alone in this country! Look at you! Five mage bands I have seen today, it is a wonder the market is still standing! Where is your supervison?"

Fuck, Anders groaned, hand unconsciously shifting to the left wrist that marked his status as a mage-the practices of Circle confinement and tranquility were archaic, centuries gone, but the red-gold metal cuffs were a modern “safeguard” that were still imposed and protested from the time magic manifested. For the extra concerned-as Anders had seen firsthand-“alternative education” was also an option. But some people are just never satisfied.

“Madame, please-surely it’s not fair to accuse a stranger of misdeeds based only on his status of birth?” Anders said, trying to avoid an escalation, but knew full well the apple he carried was going to have bruises once she was gone.

“Someone has to look out for the public, if the dog country cannot be bothered! This is supposed to a safe land, have you no /shame/-?”

“None for existing, despite several persistant efforts to convince us from adolescence onwards!” There was muttering around them now-shit, Anders could not afford for this to be recorded and posted all over.

Before the Enraged Orlesian could continue raving, a furry whirlwind drove through the crowd, driving all bystanders backwards, followed by a cry of “Barkspawn no!”

Anders hit a pair of strong arms before falling over, and straightened to see Isabela save his groceries from further damage. “We’ve gotcha, sweet thing. Ready for a grand escape?” 

“We come prepared every time we out, Isabela” Fenris sighed as he balanced Anders, though he wore the ghost of a smirk at Merrill’s teary pleas and Hawke enthusiastically scolding the Mabari, as the raving woman and the hangers on dispersed. 

“And I’ve tipped off Aveline and her company in case any more small minds show up” Varric said, sliding his phone case shut. “Don’t worry Blondie-your pretty face was cropped out.”

Anders couldn’t help but laugh “Maker, I love you lot, but I could have handled it”

“But you don’t have to” He turned at the shoulder clap, to see loving and exasperated face of Marian Hawke. 

“Barkspawn loves you too much for that. And I love you both too much to see you bothered by maiden aunts.”

Fine. There was one tear, wiped away when she took his banded hand in hers. 

“Than you can spend all of dinner reminding me how lucky I am, love.”

Lucky. Prejudice, stigma, struggles aside, that’s what Anders is-lucky, and not alone.


End file.
